Truth or Dare Extravaganza
by Fifteen Skies
Summary: Truth or Dare with your host, Jeimi! See your favourite shinobi do embarrasing stuff! We may need to vote off characters! R&R for Ideas. No flames please -DISCONTINUED-
1. The Games Begin!

Disclaimers: Kishimoto owns Naruto stuff. I own myself. Heza owns herself. Karu, Shon, and Mashu own themselves. Anything more?

A/N: Please, no flames. It was your fault for reading it, not mine.

Chapter 1: The Games Begin

-Jeimi walks in. He has not-so-short blond hair and blue-grey eyes-

Jeimi: Hello Everybody! Welcome to Truth or Dare! The game show where we take your fave shinobi and make them do embarrassing stuff! But first, my co-host, Heza!!

-Heza has shoulder-length red hair and teal eyes- 

Heza: Hello fans! This is my co-co-host, Karu!!

-Karu is short with lots of brown hair and brown eyes-

Karu: But before we start the game, our co-co-co-host, Shon!

-Shon is a scrawny scrap of flesh with shaggy brown hair-

Jeimi: Get out of here, Shon!

Shon: Or what?

Jeimi: -pulls out gun- Or I shoot you

Shon: Yah, sure

Jeimi: -Shoots Shon- -body hits floor-

Karu –complaining- Nice! You just shot the co-co-co-host!

Jeimi: Yep.

Heza: Let's get on with the games! Here are our contestants!

Jeimi: Come on in! Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, Itachi, Hinata, Haku, Kin, Lee, and Tenten!

Jeimi: And as a special guest, my little brother Mashu!

-Mashu has curly brown hair and blue eyes-

Mashu: And a good morning/afternoon/evening to all my fa –trips on body of Shon- Hey! Who put this body here? A DEAD BODY?! OMG!!! –Throws Shon out the window-

Tenten: -Looks out window- Eww… -Barfs-

Jeimi: -Looks out window – Orochimaru is molesting the body of Shon, both are covered in Tenten puke- Shouldn't have looked… -slams window-

Heza: On with the games!!

Karu: Cue suspenseful music!

-Cotton-Eyed Joe-

Karu: Wrong suspenseful music!

-Suspenseful music-

Karu: Thank You

Jeimi: As you all know, the game is… _TRUTH _or _DARE!!_

-Audience gasps-

Jeimi: Our first vict… er… contestant is… _NARUTO!_ Truth or Dare?

Naruto: Truth.

Karu: Are you a dweeb?

Naruto: He-

Jeimi: We all know the answer

Heza: Lee, you're next.

Lee: Why me?

Heza: 'Cuz I said so. Truth or Dare?

Lee: Dare.

Heza: I dare you to lay a big smacker on Tenten!

Tenten: Oh gosh _**NO**_!

Lee: It's _youthful,_ Tenten!

Lee –glomps Tenten, tries to make out – Tenten faints- Do you think that she fainted from ecstasy?

Karu: I think it was out of sheer horror. Temari, you're up next.

Temari: Fine. Dare.

Karu: I dare you to glomp Baki!

Temari: Oh crud _**NO**_!

Jeimi: You're dared. You have to do it!

Temari –leaves-

-TV comes down-

-Sand Village-

-Temari sneaks up sneakily, and sneakily glomps Baki-

Baki: TEMARI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!??

-Temari runs-

-Game Show Apartment-

Karu: Thanks Temari.

Jeimi: Next is Mashu. Truth or Dare?

Mashu: Or.

Jeimi: You can't pick 'or'.

Mashu: I just did.

Jeimi: you can't

Mashu: I already did.

Jeimi: Fine. Truth _or_ Dare?

Mashu: Hey! … Fine. Dare.

Jeimi: Go make out with Ino.

Mashu: -Lightens up- Okay!!

-Mashu leaves room-

Heza: Sasuke. T or D?

Sasuke: D

Heza: Instead of saying 'Itachi', you must call him 'Weasel'

Sasuke: Okay. Weasel.

Itachi: Fudge (A/N: Replacement for swearword)

Karu: Truth or Dare… _JEIMI!_

Jeimi: You can't dare _me!_ I'm a host!

Karu: Too bad.

Jeimi: Dare.

Karu: Go treat Kin to some Ice Cream.

Jeimi: -Stares blankly for a moment- Okay. Come on, Kin-chan!

Kin: Right with you, Jeimi-kun!

-leave-

Heza: Wonder what Zaku thinks of this

Mashu: -walks in with Ino- We're back!

Heza: Since you're here, Ino, welcome to Truth or Dare!

Ino: Wait a sec!

Heza: You enter the apartment, you join the game. Capiche?

Ino: Dammit –glares at Mashu-

Heza: Great! Mashu, choose the next dare!

-Mashu and Ino are making out-

Heza: Break it up, you two!

Mahu: Sorry. I pick Tenten!

-Tenten is still out cold-

Haku: What do we do with her?

Karu: Put 'er in the closet!

-Drags Tenten to closet. Opens door. Doesn't notice Neji. Throws Tenten in. doesn't notice thumping noise-

Shon: -walks in covered in Tenten puke-

Karu: It's _ALIIIIIIIIIIIIVE_!

Shon: The thing was set to 'Stun'. I'm gonna kill that fink!

Karu: Make sure it's _after_ he's done making out with Kin.

Shon: -Storms out of room. Slams door-

Heza: Looks like we just lost the co-co-co-host.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was the first installment of Truth or Dare! Be aware that the game may change from time to time. Tune in next time for when Neji and Tenten come out of the closet!

Ja Ne! (That means 'see ya' in Japanese)


	2. Tenten, come out of the Closet!

Disclaimers: Real people own themselves, Kishimoto owns Naruto and friends/enemies

Chapter 2: Tenten, come out of the Closet!!

Karu: I'll give chase!

-Leaves room-

Heza: Well… Itachi, you wanna go?

Itachi: Uhhh…

Sasuke: Go for it, Weasel!!

Itachi: Dare…

Sasuke: Go Weasel, go Weasel…

Itachi: SHUT IT!

Sakura: -gasps- Someone has issues!

Heza: Tell us you _looove_ Sasuke!

Itachi: -mumbles-

Sasuke: A little louder, please!

Sakura: Awww, don' be scared, Weasel.

Temari: Weasel! Weasel! Weasel!

Gaara: -slaps Temari-

Temari: Sorry.

Itachi: Who's next, Heza?

Naruto: You didn't do your dare yet!

Lee: -sarcastically- Aww… is Weasel-kun shy?

Itachi: SHUT IT! I LOVE SASUKE! HAPPY?

Sasuke: Yes, very.

-thumping noise-

Haku: What was that?

Naruto: It came from the closet! Believe it!

-Jeimi and Kin come back-

Sakura: How was the Ice Cream?

Jeimi: Delicious!

Kin: Mm-hm

-thumping noise-

Kin: What was that?

Heza: Karu put Tenten in the closet earlier

Jeimi: Tenten, it's time to come out of the closet!

Tenten: -from closet- I don' wanna come out of the closet! 

Kin: It's okay… we all know you're gay

-everyone giggles-

Jeimi: -opens door- -Tenten is making out with Neji- I guess she isn't gay

Tenten: Eh heh heh…

Neji: …heh heh hE

-suspenseful music suddenly stops-

Hinata: –fiddling with stereo- Oops…

Jeimi: -Looks at her suspiciously-

Hinata: What? It was making me nervous…

Naruto: Let's play something else! Truth or Dare is dumb! Believe it!

-murmurs of agreement- -Mashu is mking out with Ino again-

Heza: Okay smart-guy-with-no-fangirls, wha-

-Cut off by Kankuro randomly falling from ceiling-

Kankuro: Speaking of fangirls, Heza, will you e one of mine?

Heza: -smacks Kankuro- No way! –pulls off cat hat, revealing a mop of brown hair-

-Giggles all 'round-

Gaara: -stream of sand picks up Kankuro and throws him outside-

Kankuro: -from outside- Hezaaaaaaaaaaaaa………

Heza: Thank you!

Gaara: …

Orochimaru: -from outside- Thank You!!!

Heza: Anyway, okay smart-guy-with-no-fangirls, what do you have in mind?

Naruto: Well, It's a little game I like to call Choosing game!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 ½: The Choosing Game

Jeimi: So how do we play?

Naruto: We all stand in a circle except for the hosts

-Everyone forms circle-

Naruto: The first person chooses someone else from the circle. Say, like I pick Hinata.

Hinata: -blush-

Naruto: The4 host makes the two do something, like shake hands, or something more embarrassing. Then, Hinata would choose a person and so on…

Heza: Okay! Sounds like fun! Lee, go ahead!

Lee: Umm… Tenten!

Tenten: -muttering- Why me, why me?

Jeimi: A nice big hug!

Lee –glomps Tenten-

Tenten: -screams-

Jeimi: Good! Go ahead Tenten!

Tenten: Naruto.

Heza: Slap 'em up the jaw!

Tenten: Gotcha! –smacks Naruto-

Naruto: -rubbing cheek- Hinata!

Hinata: -blushblushblush-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will Naruto do to Hinata? What will become of the games?

Find out later!

Ja Ne


	3. Turn out the Lights

Disclaimers: Do I own Naruto? The answer is two letters.

Chapter 3: Turn out the Lights (Tee hee hee…)

Naruto: I choose Hinata!

-lights suddenly go out-

Itachi: W.t.f.!?

Sasuke: Language, weasel.

Itachi: How 'bout I 'language' your throat?

Heza: Boys, boys… chill!

Itachi: Grrr…

Sasuke –smiles, except Itachi couldn't see it-

Mashu: Who turned out the ' lights!?

Kisame: I thought you were making out with Ino

Mashu: That was Chapter 1.

Jeimi: Since when were you here, Kisame?

Kisame: Well, I wanted to rape… someone… I guess I'll leave now.

-Kisame opens door, resulting in a splash of light, giving everyone temporary blindness-

Naruto: I can't see a thing! Believe it!

Sakura: Can I kill him?

Jeimi: Let me think about that sure.

Sakura: Yay:D –throttles Naruto-

Sakura: Wtf? He's not dead!

Jeimi: Everyone in the apartment is indestructible

Sakura: Kuso!

Naruto: Yay!

Hinata: Wh-wheres the light switch?

-_Thunk_, probably Hinata passing out-

Kin: Wheres the freaking light switch!!??

Haku: Uhh… Ino?

-noise like a punger being pulled from a sink-

Ino: Yes?

Haku: Hi

Ino: -Throttles Haku-

Zabuza: HAKU!!!

Haku: Zabuza?

Zabuza: Haku?

Haku: Zabuza?

Zabuza: Haku?

Haku: Zabuza?

Zabuza: That's enough now

Haku: Zabuza?

Heza: -plunges knife into Zabuza-

Jeimi: -throttles Haku-

Naruto: Gaah!

Kankuro: Gaah!

Jeimi: Whassa matter?

Naruto: You stabbed me!

Kankuro: You throttled me!

Heza: Ooh! Ooh! Can _I_ throttle Kankuro?

Jeimi: Be my guest

Heza –throttles Kankuro- YAAH!!

Kankuro: Oh Heza…

Heza –screams-

Temari: Wheres the f--kn' light switch!!??

-click-

-room bathed in light, killing Zabuza-

Haku: My Kami! I was making out with a vampire!

Everyone: Oo

Lee: I found the light switch! All hail the power of youth!!

-Tenten throws up-

-Hinata is on floor-

Sasuke: Hah! I told you she fainted!

Itachi: -grumbles – forks over a five dollar bill-

Heza: So where were we?

Jeimi: Truth or Dare.

Hinata –unfaints- Thank Kami –re-faints-

-Karu comes in, looking like he was hit by a bus-

Lee: What happened to _you?_

Karu: -shudders- Kisame… -dies-

Kin: But you can't die in the apartment!!

Karu: Really?

Jeimi: Yuh huh

Karu: Yay!!

Kankuro –drooling- Heza….

Heza: Stalker!! –creates big wave of sand which blows Kankuro out the window-

Kankuro –from outside- Eww! There's sand in my undies!

Everyone –giggles-

Jeimi: Wanna wash? –drenches Kankuro with water jutsu-

Kin: -jumping, waving hand- Ooh! Ooh! Can I help?

Jeimi: Be my guest!

Kin: YAAH! –throws needles out window-

Kankuro –still outside- Gaah!

Itachi: Well, I'm tired –falls asleep-

Sasuke: Heh heh heh –throttles Itachi, in his (Itachis) sleep-

Sasuke: -Dancing- I did it! I did it! Oh yah yah yah! I'm eatin' here tonight! Whoo!

Jeimi: SHADDAP! Why are you singing that!?

Dory (From Finding Nemo) That's my song!

Karu: Begone!

-chomp-

-Random shark eats Dory and leaves-

Haku: -pokes Hinata-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know that was shorter than the other chapters, but I was running out of ideas. Hope you liked it.

I've decided that it's time…

WE'RE VOTING SOMEONE OUT OF THE APARTMENT!

You can pick: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi, Haku, Hinata, Kin, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Mashu, Gaara, or Temari.

Choose carefully.

Ja Ne…


	4. Someone's Voted Off!

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto but… A/N: My train of thought left without me.

A/N: I'm finally back up and running! Yay! falls off chair

Chapter 34: Someone's voted off!

Authour: Yes, I know about that mistake up there.

Jeimi: We're back after a harrowing vacation to Bermuda!

Sakura: What's Bermuda?

Jeimi: That little island we went to, dipstick.

Sakura: We didn't –throttled by Ino-

Heza: Today is a very special episode! We are-

Mashu: Do we get Ice Cream!? XD

Heza: -.-' Not that special

Lee: Do we get to youthfully bake youthful cookies!?

Tenten –tosses cookies out front door (you know what I mean)-

Heza: -.-" No. Will someone clean up the mess Tenten made?

Lee: I'll do it for my youthful teammate!

Tenten –expands mess-

Karu: Everybody in a line up here! –claps hands-

-Everyone lines up-

Jeimi: Today, we are voting one of you off!

Lee & Mashu: THAT'S NOT SPECIAL!!

Jeimi: Thank you to all of you who have casted a vote.

Karu: Now! Cue suspenseful music!

-Cotton-eyed Joe-

Karu: No no no no NO! You stupid retards! _Suspenseful_! . 

-suspenseful music-

Karu: Thanks -.-

Itachi: Stupid oafs -/.\-

Authour: Yay! Itachi smiley!! –slapped-

???: Get a load of _this_ smiley! o 

Authour and all guests: OHMAHGOD! KISAME!

Kisame: Muahahaha-gack! –shredded by Samehada-

Everyone: Thank you Samehada!

Samehada: … (swords can't talk, but that doesn't mean they aren't listening!) –floats away-

Jeimi: Anyhoo. We will do this like a ritual. Ceremoniously. First, I must take the Holy-

Mashu: GET ON WITH IT, DIKE!

Jeimi: FINE &$&$&$&$&(&$$&&(($&#$#!

Haku: Now that's inappropriate! Oo

Jeimi: Yah suck it.

Heza: Moving on. Naruto….

Naruto: Gulp

Heza: …you're safe!

Naruto: Yah! Dattebayo! slips in mess

Naruto: Ewww… panda puke!

Tenten: -throttles Naruto-

???: Tenten!

Tenten: -looks out window--sees girl-

Sakura: Heyy! It's Tenten's sister!

Everyone: It's Eleveneleven!!!

Orochimaru: -tackles Eleveneleven-

Tenten: Oh well, she was stupid anyway.

Heza: MOVING ON! SASUKE AND SAKURA ARE SAFE!

Sakura: -glomps Sasuke-

Sasuke: Get off me! –smothered by Sakura-

Later… Everyone was safe except for Ino and Tenten…

Jeimi: Now… we had five (5) votes…

Karu: Before we find out who won, we go to a commercial break!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichiraku's Ramen Bar! A great social place for eating ramen, meeting friends, and eating ramen. With new ramen flavours, like pork ramen and Miso ramen! Come to Ichiraku's!

Brought to you by Uzumaki Naruto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeimi: Okay… Ino, I'm sorry, but…

Ino: -sweating like pig-

Mashu: -sweating-

Karu: Tenten loses!

Jeimi: but, Tenten got more votes!

Karu: I don't like her that much.

Jeimi: Oh well –presses button-

Tenten: Aieeee! –springpad in floor launches Tenten out window)

Jeimi: And that wraps up another episode of Truth or Dare Extravaganza! Tune in next time when Itachi loses it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R! I'm running out of ideas!

Ja Matta! (see you later in Japanese)

Suiko Oni Shin


	5. ABUSE!

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 5: ABUSE!!

Jeimi: We're back! w00t!

Heza: Without further ado, let's begin. Naruto, you're up first. Truth or dare?

Naruto: uhh…. Dare.

Karu: Stand on your head and don't get down until one of us tells you to.

Naruto: Dattebayo! –gets shot- -stands on head-

Jeimi: Sakura!

Sakura: Truth

Heza: Is it true that you like….

Sakura: -blushblushblush-

Heza: …weasel?

Sakura: HELL NO!

Itachi: – pouts-

Sasuke: oh, cheer up, weasel!

Itachi: That's IT! I can't take this anymore! –kicks Sasuke-

Sasuke: ABUSE!! ABUSE!!

Itachi –throttles Sasuke-

Kin: ah, brotherly love…

Gaara: …

Hinata: o.O

Haku: Hey! Naruto's as red as a tomatoe!

Jeimi: Oh my god he's as red as Hinata!

Hinata: o.O

Jeimi: Or maybe not…

Karu: Okay, you can come down, Naruto.

Naruto: -pulls out instant cup ramen- I'm actually quite comfortable… -faints from blood pressure-

Heza: Riiiiiiiiiiight…..

Kankuro: -from window- Heza! Orochimaru has me in his clutches!

Heza: Good for you –closes window-

??: -from window- Tenten?

Karu: OMG It's Ninenine! Get the shotgun.

Hotgun: -blam-

Karu: I said _shotgun_

Hotgun: Right.

Shotgun: -blam-

Ninenine: Aaaahhhhhhhhh………… -thump-

??: Riku? Riku? Hey, what's with the dead body?

Jeimi: Sora, too? This is turning into a crossover –glares at author-

Me: Sorry –flicks anti-crossover switch-

Jeimi: That's better.

Temari, Gaara, Kin, Lee, Mashu, and Ino: -watching Saw IV-

Heza: Okay, guys-- -notices Mashu and Ino making out- STOP THRASHING ABOUT LIKE A PAIR OF EELS!

Karu: Crap this is to RANDOM!

Jeimi: Isn't it great?

Lee: -pouting- I miss Tenten…

Heza: Awww, would you like to at least see her?

Lee: -brightens up- yes!

Heza: Okay. She's right outside the window .

Lee: -opens window- Tenten!

Heza: -pushes Lee out window, slams window- Well, that takes care of him!

??: Hi guys!

Everyone: it's Risa!

Risa: I'm the replacement host for Shon.

Jeimi: You mean _co-co-co host_.

Risa: yah whatever.

Itachi: -too busy killing Sasuke to notice Risa-

Sasuke: …ABUSE!! ABUSE!! ABUSE!! –dies-

Risa: Did he just die again?

Karu: Sixth time this week.

Jeimi: Well, that about wraps it up for today. Next time, we vote off a character!

A/N Okay, sorry that was so short, I'm a bit rushed for time. Please R&R because my idea tank is running dry. Thank you Voice of the Mist for the idea to make Naruto stand on his head till fainting point.

Ja Matta!

Suikø Øni Shin


End file.
